


Eyes Talk

by 2spooky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky/pseuds/2spooky
Summary: The events leading up to and thereafter





	1. Leaving

Billy looked around his room one last time. The walls were faded from past posters and his closet door had never quite closed all the way. His hands lingered on the door frame for a while, eyes scanning the room. He thought about all those times he had slammed his door and how sure he was that it was going to break, but it never did. _God_ he was going to miss it. Not that he would ever utter those words.

The rest of the house had been empty for a while. His dad had been helping susan pack up her apartment for a couple weeks and he had enjoyed the silence. Not that he felt particularly comfortable in any other room, too many bad memories. He had a quick cigarette before packing the last of his stuff into the trunk of his camaro. He put out the butt on the steps of the porch, seemed appropriate. He took a last glance at the house as he drove away and with a sigh made his way to susan’s. He had been given the honor of driving Max all the fucking way to Indiana.

He had never particularly given much thought to Max. Its not like he hung out with the Mayfields ,even when they were on his turf. To be honest he was kind of pissed at her. Susan had accepted a teaching job in Hawkins and his dad saw this as a sign to finally move in together. The way he saw it this whole thing was her fault. he knew the only reason his dad said some bullshit about “bonding” with the kid was because he wanted to bone Susan as hard as he could before they got to their nice little suburban house. He could tell she was a screamer.

They were all waiting for him as he pulled into susan’s apartment complex. Max looked sour holding nothing but a backpack and her skateboard. She got in the car without a word. “Please Billy if anything _anything_ happens don’t hesitate to call.” Susan said handing him a list of phone numbers. “He won’t need that unless he falls behind.” His dad quickly snatched the list from him. “You’ll be right behind us won’t you son?” His dad stared at him intensely, he held the phone numbers above him. It was a challenge, a bet. “yes sir” he responded taking the list and getting into the car. He crumbled it and threw it in the back seat.

It was a full days drive to hawkins. They had agreed to rent two rooms in a hotel in colorado to have a “family vacation” which bumped the trip to two days. he honestly wished he could drive straight there. it was bad enough he had a little dweeb in the car with him but now he had to spend a night in a hotel with her? Fan- _fucking_ -Tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

For a while he had completely forgotten that Max was sitting beside him. He had been blasting his music all throughout sunny California, it cleared his head and allowed him to focus on the road. His fingers drumming to the beat of Motley Crue and Skid Row, thoughts racing. It wasn’t until they reached the Arizona border that Max really started getting on his nerves. She would sneak glances and glares when she thought he didn’t notice. Her big blue eyes focused on everything he did. He thought it was funny for a while then just plain annoying. Finally he said the first words any of them had said for hours “what the fuck are you looking at?”

“What?” she said, startled. “Oh now you’re gonna act like you were staring at me for the past 4 hours?” he said, rummaging for a cigarette. He lit it with one hand on the wheel, taking a puff directly in her direction. “keep your eyes to yourself kid, this ass is off limits” She scrunched her nose and said louder this time “whaaat??” He took a long inhale and breathed out the smoke through his nose. The taste of tobacco hitting the back of his throat. “Listen I don’t know if this is you’re idea of fun but—“ Max then put her hand to her ear and shrugged her shoulders. _Sarcastic little brat_ , he thought. Max reached over to the stereo, “Maybe if you turn down this trash I could hear you—“ His body moved before his mind did. Billy shoved her against the car window, _hard_ , rage building inside him. Max hit the side door with a loud thud and lay still. Her eyes got glossy but she didn’t say a word. She coddled her arm and looked at him, half in anger, half in fear. He made sure to look directly into her eyes. “Don’t you _ever_..” he gritted his teeth “touch my fucking stereo again”

The car was silent between them and the heat was unbearable. Sweat was beading on his bare chest and the leather of the steering wheel was reaching untouchable levels. His ass had also fallen asleep an hour ago. They were nearing the 8 hour mark when he pulled into a gas station. He grunted in Max’s direction and motioned to the gas station. When she said nothing he slammed the door and walked in. The blast of air that greeted him made him sigh in relief. He took his time strolling the aisles. Catching the looks of everyone around him. He knew he was good looking but visiting hick towns made him feel like a god. He finally bought a beer and a packet of cigarettes. He also picked up a packet of peanuts, as an after thought.

After filling the tank he threw the packet of peanuts at Max and slammed on the gas. Two more hours until Colorado.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the pounding guitar riffs,Max had fallen asleep by the time they reached the hotel. Billy pulled into the hotel driveway and shut off the engine. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror and smirked. He looked like shit. Getting out of the car, he slammed the door loud enough to wake Max. “Stay” Billy said, muffled through the window. The hotel lobby was gaudy. Taxidermized heads of various animals were mounted on the walls, their dead eyes following him. He definitely wasn’t in California anymore. He walked up the desk with a smile. A pretty girl sat on the other side, not much older than him. “ _Hi_ ” he said, his voice thick and purposely sultry.

“Checking in sir?” She said smiling at him. He pushed his hair back, “I sure am” He was happy to work his charms if it meant getting some head later that night. “Hargrove” He said, resting his arms on the counter. She seemed interested, raising an eyebrow at his advances. “Can I see some ID, Mr _Hargrove_?” He pulled out his ID, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment as he handed it to her. She blushed and turned to the key cubby, “Okay so I see two reservations under Hargrove, would you like the keys to Honeymoon suite or the single room?” Billy groaned, so much for that. “Single.”

  
Billy stormed into the hotel room. He stripped instantly and ran a steaming hot shower. There’s nothing he liked more. He needed to get away before his dad and Susan showed up. A dive bar, a club, hell even a diner would be fine. After a quick towel dry he lit a cigarette and let his body sink into the bed, his muscles still a little stiff from the drive.He had left his clothes in the car so just wore the same clothes as before. Dowsing them in cologne and going comando was good enough. It wasn’t until he opened his Camaro that he had remembered Max. She had sweat pouring down her beet red face and a look of contempt in her eyes. “Going somewhere?”


	4. Chapter 4

Billy laughed in her fucking face. “Shit, sorry kid” He hadn’t had a good laugh in a while. “but you gotta go” He threw her the hotel key. “Get inside and don’t open the door for anyone... Ill be back later” She just stared at him, bewildered. “You’re seriously going to leave ag—?!” She was stopped mid sentence as Billy shoved her out of the seat. “I’m serious brat, **out**.” Max flinched when he touched her but reluctantly grabbed her backpack and got out. “Fine, fine... you don’t have to be..” Billy revved up the engine and hair metal drowned out her next words, “such an asshole.” Max sighed as Billy sped away.

Billy didn’t have to travel far to find a dive bar to sneak into. He parked the car and adjusted his dick giving himself a wink in the rear view mirror. Luckily for him a smile and a few open shirt buttons was all he really needed to convince any bartender. As he stepped in, he remembered it was a Saturday night. The place was _packed_. There was a live band  
and plenty of fish in the sea to choose from. He started making his way to the bar to grab a drink first, making sure to give some nods and eyebrow raises at every hot girl along the way. He was almost to the bar when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the collar, choking him a little. He turned around to see a guy much taller than him with wild hair and strong arms. “What the fuck?!” Billy said as he shoved the guy off of him.

“You looking at my girl??” The guy said, shoving him back and ripping a couple buttons open on Billy’s shirt in the process. “I don’t know, is your girl the one who wants to fuck me?” Billy said, pushing him back harder, getting ready to swing at any minute. “ **Hey Hey Hey!!** Take that shit outside!” The bartender yelled at them as he hopped over the bar. He was bigger and older than both of them and grabbed them by their shirt collars, dragging them out. “We don’t put up with that shit here you hear me?” He threw them both onto the parking lot and went back inside. The parking lot was empty and silent but the tension between the two of them hadn’t died down.

“I’m not done with you yet you little shit” The guy pinned him against the nearest car. Billy laughed “Some bitch is _really_ that important to you?” Billy tried to knee him in the stomach which the guy responded by punching him in the face. Billy’s nose started dripping with blood. “I actually don’t give a shit about some _bitch_ ” The guy said in his ear “When you’re looking like such a little slut yourself”


	5. Chapter 5

Billy was shoved inside the car he had been pinned to, his head hitting the leather seats inside. The guy sat on top of him, grabbing a fist of Billy’s hair in his hand. “Are you going to play nice or should I bruise up that pretty face of yours a little more?” Billy laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth “If you think I’m going to play nice you’ve got another thing coming” With that Billy pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. He bit his lip and sucked hard. The guy let out a breathy “ _fuck_ ” and pulled away only to start sucking on Billy’s neck. Billy went ahead and started undoing his own pants when he felt hands on his. “Me first”

Billy was pulled by his hair again down to meet the other guys crotch. He tried to arrange his arms but the guy wasn’t letting him get up. Pissed and half hard himself, he started undoing the guys jeans. “You thought you could come in fucking half naked and get away from me?” The guy said, pulling Billy’s hair “Wearing the tightest jeans I’ve ever fucking seen” He gasped as Billy finally released his erection. “What can I say..” Billy said, flicking the tip with his tongue “I have a great ass” He grazed his teeth against the shaft and took the whole length in his mouth. The guy immediately started to fuck his mouth. Hard. Billy had to fight back his gag reflex.

The car shook as the guys dick pounded into him. His throat felt raw. Just when he thought he was going to vomit the guy pulled out and groaned loudly, cuming all over his face. Billy reached again for his own pants but was shoved back, “I’m not putting my mouth on your dick, bitch” the guy laughed “You think i’m gay or something?” Billy smirked. He wiped the cum off his face with his fingers and shoved it down the guys throat. The guy, caught off guard, gagged and flung the door open, only to throw up all over the car floor. “ **I’LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT** ” He lunged toward him but Billy was faster. His switchblade in hand, he stabbed him squarely in the stomach. “Try to fuck longer than 5 minutes next time, you fucking piece of shit” Billy spat on him and knocked him out with one swing.

He slammed the car door and lit a cigarette. He took a puff only to cough wildly and put it out. He was more pissed off than before. He got to his car and found the beer he had bought earlier. He chugged it down and slammed on the gas. He hit the steering wheel, angry, confused, and still horny. He needed to break something. But as he pulled up to the hotel his stomach sank as he saw his dad, Max, and Susan all standing there, waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy parked his car and took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked calmly up to the four of them standing in the parking lot only to be greeted by a hard slap to the face. He heard Susan gasp. His face stung but he calmly looked back at his dad.   
“Hi” he said, clenching his jaw.   
“Where were you?” Neil asked.   
“I think Max is old enough to stay in a hotel room by herself don’t you?” He tried his best not to sound too sarcastic or put any emotion into his words.   
“That’s not what I asked” Neil grabbed Max’s arm and pulled her closer. She grimaced as Neil pulled up her sleeve to reveal a horrific purple bruise.

“Max says this happened when she was alone in the hotel room. Tripped.” Neil looked at him, fear building inside Billy. “Now, I know a bruise like this isn’t formed in a matter of hours...” He walked closer to him and as Billy stepped back he realized Neil was walking towards his car, keys in hand.   
“Are you going to tell me what really happened or is your car going to take a trip to the junk yard?” His dad said as he dragged a key across the side of the car. Billy’s hair stood up on the back of his neck.   
“Dad, please I didn-“ His dad kicked the side of the car, leaving a dent in the door. “You will address me with respect, dammit, is that clear?!”   
Billy, trying with all his might to keep a straight face mustered up a “Yes sir.”

They all stood in silence for a while. Finally Neil gestured for Billy to continue. The tension was building up inside him.   
“I... pushed Max harder than I thought. I didn’t realize she had gotten hurt.... Sir” Billy was clenching and unclenching his fists, knowing what was coming next. His father walked up to him and grabbed his collar   
“Wrong answer.” he gritted, striking him in the face repeatedly. He fell to his knees, coughing up the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He looked over and realized Susan and Max had gone.   
“You are not to touch a hair on her head you hear me???! Not a single fucking hair.” He spat at him and walked back to the hotel. Billy sat there, all of his emotions building up at once. He screamed, tears running down his face. He punched the ground, cutting his hands on the gravel. He hated feeling so powerless, he hated his dad, he hated Max, he hated himself.

The next morning he woke up to tapping on his window. He forgot that he had spent the night in the front seat of his car. Max was standing outside. Her eyes were puffy. Billy unlocked the doors and didn’t say anything as she got in. There shared a moment of silence until Max finally said, “They left earlier this morning. We’re supposed to meet back up in Hawkins.”   
Billy didn’t respond. He checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. His lip was busted and he had a bruise under his left eye. Regardless, he turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking lot. The music was on full blast but Max didn’t say a word for the rest of the trip.


End file.
